Silver Guardians: Ultimate Justice – Season 2
by Time Ranger07
Summary: Silver Hills has had four months of peace until now, The Silver Guardians are dealing with a new threat to the city and also things in their personal lives. Wes also has a mysterious partner and the ISA to deal with also. Please Read and Review/Constructive Criticism would help.
1. Character Bios

**_The OC's in this fic belong to me._**

**_The Rangers_**

**_Anthony "Tony" Brady – Black Wild Force Ranger (Iron Bison):_** Tony Brady is the Black Wild Force Ranger. Both of his parents are Cops for the Silver Hills Police Department. He has a younger sister named Elizabeth. Several months ago Tony Brady while trying to help his teammates and Brittney, he was arrested by the Silver Guardians for his involvement for trying to help them. He hasn't forgiven them even after working together with the Guardians against the Shaw Family. Tony works as a chiropractor.

**_Jen Collins – Sky Blue Time Force Ranger:_**__Jen Collins is the Wife of Wes Collins. Jen became a full time mother after she gave birth to her twins Logan and Rachel in December of 2004. Soon thereafter she wanted Wes home more but knew it was wrong. After the Silver Guardians and Time Force Rangers defeated Frax and his gang a couple of months back. Jen became a Silver Guardian and became Co-Leader along with her husband Wes. She was even given a New Chrono Morpher.

**_Wesley Collins – Black Time Force Ranger:_**__Wes is the husband of Jen Collins. In 2005 Wes stepped down from the team to help raise his kids. He did work for his Bio-Lab company has well but the Passion of being a Ranger was still in him. Several Months ago after when Frax and Cybertor tried to take over the city Wes decided to return to the team and help them. After their defeat Wes returned to the team and resume command of the team this time with his wife Jen at his side.

**_Bianca Cruz – Yellow SPD Ranger:_**__Bianca is the Yellow SPD Ranger from the year 2027. Frax appeared in her Time Period while fleeing from the Silver Guardians. The SPD Rangers worked with the Silver Guardians to take down Frax's new robot. Frax escaped to back to the year 2005. Bianca and Bernard grew close but he left with the Silver Guardians back to their time period.

**_Alex Drake – Gold Time Force Ranger:_**__Alex is the Captain of Time Force. Several months ago he proposed to his girlfriend fellow Time Force officer Danielle Storms and she accepted. Soon thereafter Alex was badly injured in the line of duty while trying to stop Cybertor from escaping to the Past. Soon he recuperated and helped Time Force and the Silver Guardians take down Cybertor and Frax. He and his Time Force team returned the Future and there he and Danielle got married.

**_Danielle Drake – White Time Force Ranger:_**__Danielle is the White Time Force Ranger and the Wife of Time Force Captain Alex Drake. Several Months ago her husband was badly injured in battle against mutant criminal Cybertor. The criminal fled to the year 2007. Fueled with anger Danielle went to the year 2007 to try and stop him. Along with her fellow Time Force Teammates and the Silver Guardians they defeat Frax and Cybertor. They brought them back and put them in the Cryo Prison in the Future. A few weeks later the two got married.

**_Christian Hall – Quantum Ranger:_**__Christian is the Quantum Ranger. Several months ago his girlfriend Carmen Lockhart old high school friend Scott Kiriakis returned to town. Scott became a threat to his relationship with Carmen. Christian's old friend Stephanie Madison also showed up. Carmen and Christian's relationship became strained because of jealousy. After fighting Scott on a roof, Carmen was upset and left Christian. After the final battle against Frax and Cybertor, Christian went to visit Carmen at her parents Penthouse. Carmen told Christian they needed a break. Christian decided to leave and went back to Reefside. He still kept in contact with his teammates except for Carmen.

**_Bernard-Michael Hicks – Red Time Force Ranger:_**__Bernard is the Red Time Force Ranger. Several Months ago Bernard took new Silver Guardian Officer Stephanie Madison under his wing. Bernard helped saved Christian from a Cyclobot attacked and talked with him about Carmen. Bernard shot Frax with the Quantum Defender nearly destroying the machine. After the battle Wes resumed command of the Silver Guardians.

**_Olivia Johnson – White Wild Force Ranger (Noble Tiger):_**__Olivia Johnson is the White Wild Force Ranger. She is a computer expert and she is dating fellow teammate Chan Lee. She and Chan fled after the rest of their teammates were arrested by the Silver Guardians a couple of months back. She later busted them out of jail and they later defeated the Shaw's with the help of the Guardians. She holds a soft spot for Keyron.

**_Lucas Kendall – Blue Time Force Ranger:_**__Lucas is the Time Force Blue Ranger. He is a former Race Car Driver. Along with his fellow Time Force Teammates and the Silver Guardians defeat Frax and Cybertor. They brought them back and put them in the Cryo Prison in the Future.

**_Scott Kiriakis – Magnum Star Ranger:_**__Scott is a United State Marine and is a very wealthy man. He arrived in Silver Hills several months ago. He was chosen by Camille Hicks several months ago to become the new Magnum Star Ranger. He met up with his old high school friend Carmen Lockhart who he has a crush on. He clashed with Carmen's boyfriend Christian over Carmen. Scott and Carmen helped save Katherine Williams from Cyclobots. She kissed him and thanked him for saving her. After Frax and his gang's defeat, Scott decided it wouldn't be right to pursue Carmen because she is with Christian. He decided to date Katherine Williams. His feelings for Carmen grew however and he soon worked with Carmen's father ISA Agent Brian Lockhart. Carmen tagged along on the mission and Scott. The two brought Nicole to justice. Scott was about to tell Carmen his true feelings but Carmen told her boyfriend Aiden that she was pregnant. Scott decided to keep his feelings to himself. He and Katherine are now engaged to be married.

**_Chan Lee – Blue Wild Force Ranger (Surging Shark):_**__Chan Lee is the Blue Wild Force Ranger. Chan is a Multiple Time Champion of competitive gaming such as King of Fighters 2002 and 2003 has well as Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. He is also dating fellow teammate Olivia Johnson. He and Olivia fled after the rest of their teammates were arrested by the Silver Guardians a couple of months back. He later busted them out of jail and they later defeated the Shaw's with the help of the Guardians.

**_Stephanie Madison – Pink Time Force Ranger:_**__Stephanie Madison is the new Pink Time Force Ranger. She was born in Garfield NJ. She later moved to Reef side and become good friends with Christian Hall. Her father is an ISA Agent. Stephanie arrived in Silver Hills a couple of months ago and she joined the Silver Guardians. Bernard took her under his wing. The Silver Guardians defeated Frax and Cybertor. Two months later Stephanie was appointed the new Time Force Ranger due to Carmen Lockhart becoming Pregnant. She recently visited Christian in Reef side.

**_Eric Myers – Vector Ranger:_**__Eric is the Vector Ranger. Eric has been working as bounty hunter with his wife Taylor. He came back to the Silver Guardians a couple of months ago has he helped them defeat Frax and Cybertor. Eric recently got injured and is taking leave of absence from the team.

**_Tyler Spencer – Yellow Wild Force Ranger (Soaring Eagle):_**__Tyler Spencer is a the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Several months ago he fought the Quatum Ranger because he helped Brittney. Tyler was defeated and arrested but he broke out of jail along with Keyron and Tony. They helped the Guardians defeat the Shaw's. He forgave the Guardians because they were deceived. He works at a Garage as a Mechanic. He used to date Tony's sister Elizabeth Brady and he is good friends with Scott's sister Hope Kiriakis.

**_Keyron Thompson – Red Wild Force Ranger (Blazing Lion):_**__Keyron is the Red Wild Force Ranger. He is the leader of the Wild Force Rangers. Almost a year ago he was arrested while trying to help the Phoenix. He and his friends were later broken out of jail and they along with the Guardians defeated the Shaw's who set both teams up. Later he realized his life has become stressed even though he loved Brittney. He broke up with her and she left town. He recently found this new morpher and has left the Wild Force Team.

**_Trip – Green Time Force Ranger:_**__Trip is the Time Force Green Ranger. He is an Alien and one of the smartest members of the team. Along with his fellow Time Force Teammates and the Silver Guardians defeat Frax and Cybertor. They brought them back and put them in the Cryo Prison in the Future.

**_Katie Walker – Yellow Wild Force Ranger:_**__Katie is the Time Force Yellow Ranger. She is the strongest member of the Team. Along with her fellow Time Force Teammates and the Silver Guardians defeat Frax and Cybertor. They brought them back and put them in the Cryo Prison in the Future.

**_Villains:_**

**_The Inner Circle:_** The Inner Circle was founded by the Shaw Family. They are a rich society and Jason Shaw is the head of the Circle. They tried to control the Phoenix back in 2006 and tried bringing her back that same year a few months later. Their members include Power, Brian Nova and Gothic. They also have Minions. Their sole purpose is to control the Phoenix and stop anyone who gets in their way.

**_Metalex:_**__Lex Dylan is a former Time Force officer who was killed in 3004. A scientist bought his body to his lab and he animated him into a half-machine half-man hybrid. In raged Metalex killed the Science and blamed Time Force what happened to him. He became a criminal. In mid 3006 he went on a killing spree and became Time Force most wanted. He and his group have terrorized the Future.

**_Patrick Reed:_**__Patrick is the former Magnum Star Ranger and he is an Ex-Cop. After his battle with Cybrex he almost died. Everyone thought he died. Jason Shaw found his body while the Rangers fought Cybrex. The Shaw family helped him. Jason told Patrick that everyone turned their back on him and Patrick believed him. Patrick pledged himself to the Inner Circle and joined the Shaw Family.

**_Jason Shaw:_** Jason Shaw in 2006 tried to bring back the Phoenix but the Wild Force Rangers and Silver Guardian stopped him. Jason was brought to jail. Several Months later he told the President he could help the Government capture the Phoenix because she destroyed a planet. The Silver Guardians found out about the plan. The Guardians and the Wild Force Ranger defeated the Inner Circle and Jason Shaw went back to jail.

**_Victor Shaw – Ultimate Ranger:_**__Victor is the Son of Jason Shaw and is the Half Brother of Aiden Shaw and brother of Cassandra Shaw. He founded Frax's machines so Frax could take out the Guardians but the plan failed. Victor looks to take out the Guardians and the Wild Force Ranger's anyway he can.

**_3-X:_** 3-X is an advanced version of Android 2-X. She works for Metalex.

**_Miscellaneous:_**

**_Kevin Gerald Douglas:_**__Kevin is the president of Tomorrow Research. He is Camille's business partner and Katherine William's uncle. He is also an ex-police commissioner.

**_Brittney Montez– The Phoenix:_**__Brittney is the reincarnation of the Phoenix. The Phoenix was stripped from her body in September 2006. Several months later The Wild Force Rangers and Silver Guardians saved her from the Shaw's. Keyron broke up with her months later and she moved away to Arizona.

**_Camille Hicks:_**__Camille is the CEO of Tomorrow Research. She is the mother of Bernard. She appointed Scott Kiriakis the Magnum Star Ranger.

**_General Jones:_**__General Leon Jones is the Commander and Chief of the ISA aka International Service Agents. He also works for the Government.

**_Carmen Lockhart:_**__Carmen is the Former Pink Time Force Ranger. Several months ago Carmen's old friend Scott Kiriakis came to Silver Hills. Her relationship with Christian Hall suffered because of it. He became jealous of Scott and his friendship with Carmen. Carmen tried to tell him they were just friends. After the final battle with Frax, Carmen decided to tell Christian they needed a break. Christian then left. Carmen then had a one night stand with Aiden Shaw. She stumbled on a mission involving her friend Scott. Scott was working with her Father ISA Agent Brian Lockhart. After the mission she finds out she's pregnant. Carmen gives her chrono morpher back to Jen and goes on Maternity Leave. Aiden moves in with Carmen and they fell in love and hope to raise their child together and be a family.

**_Dr. Hailey Lockhart:_**__Hailey Lockhart is the mother of Carmen Lockhart and Ben Lockhart. She is the wife of ISA Agent Brian Lockhart. She is also the Stepmother of Jeannie Lockhart. She is a psychiatrist.

**_Jeannie Lockhart:_**__Jeannie is an ISA Agent and is working with General Jones to help bring down Victor Shaw. She is also Victor's Ex Wife. She is the daughter of Brian Lockhart. She is the older half-sister of Carmen and Ben Lockhart. She and Victor share a son together Brian-Douglas Shaw.

**_Aiden Shaw:_**__Aiden is the son of Jason Shaw. He is the half-brother of Cassandra and Victor. In 2006 he was brainwashed into helping his father Jason get Brittney into becoming the Phoenix. After Brittney was stripped of the Phoenix and he got un brainwashed, he left the USA for awhile to clear his head. He came back in early 2007. He met Carmen Lockhart in a bar and the two had a one night stand. One month later Carmen finds out she's pregnant. Carmen gives her morpher back to Jen and goes on Maternity Leave. Aiden moves in with Carmen and they fell in love and hope to raise their child together and be a family.

**_Cassandra Shaw:_**__Cassandra Shaw is an undercover ISA Agent (International Service Agent). Her brothers are Aiden and Victor Shaw. She is the daughter of Jason Shaw. She used to date Wes in their senior year of prep school. Her last name undercover is Beckett.

**_Princess Shayla:_**__Princess Shayla is the Guardian of the Wild Force Rangers.

**_Katherine Williams:_**__Katherine Williams works for Tomorrow Research as an assistant to Camille Hicks. Katherine is the niece of Kevin Douglas. Scott and Carmen helped save Katherine from Cyclobots. She kissed him and thanked him for saving her. After Frax and his gang's defeat, Katherine and Scott decided to date and now the two are engaged to be married.


	2. New Beginnings

It had been several months since Frax had been but into Time Force Custody. Two new threats have been created one in the future and one in the present.

Black SUV's come circling an old abandon warehouse has several Silver Guardians get out of their trucks. The Silver Guardian units are armed with their Silver Guardian blasters has they aim them out the house. A young man in a red Barrett has his blaster aimed at the warehouse also. The man is none other than Wesley Collins. His partner and beautiful wife Jennifer Collins is beside him and she has her weapon drawn.

"We are the Silver Guardians your under arrest." Wes yelled.

A young African-American man wearing black baseball cap on his head the letters on the hat were CGD. He is by the hood of the SUV and has his weapon aimed at the house to. It is none than Bernard-Michael Hicks. A young Caucasian woman with, red hair in a ponytail also has her weapon drawn. It is none other than Stephanie Madison.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!" Bernard yelled.

"Help Me!" A woman screamed from inside the warehouse.

"Listen Wes I think we should go in now." Jen said looking at her husband.

"Your right Squad Two stand Guard, Squad One come with me." Wes ordered.

Wes, Jen, Bernard &amp; Stephanie ran up to the door has Wes nodded to Bernard has he kick the door in. The group drew their blasters inside the warehouse. The four could still hear the screams. The team looks toward their left side.

"It sounds like it's coming from there." Bernard said pointing to the door.

Wes simply nodded has he and his teamed has they walked, toward the door. Wes then kicked the door open. The four see a person tied to a chair has they run toward her. They see the person tied up is not real.

"What's going on?" Jen asked.

The team then hears laughter, Stephanie looks down and sees a voice recorder on the chair. She grab's the recorder.

"What the heck this most have been the where the screams came from." Stephanie.

"You have gotta be kidding me we have been had." Bernard said.

The four then hear a noise coming from the back of the dummy. They then see the timer has Wes's grabs it and the timer reads ten seconds.

"It's a Bomb let's get the heck out of here!" Bernard yelled has the four run out of the room.

The four run out of the ware house has it explodes.

~Awhile Later~

The Silver Guardians are surveying the damage has fire fighters easily put out the fire. Tv persons, reporters and other people from the media surround the area. Bernard is drinking a bottle of water has Wes walks up to him.

"This thing with the Cult is really getting out of hand." Wes said seriously.

"I agree Wes we have stop them before anyone get's hurt." Bernard said.

~Meanwhile~

~East Orange, New Jersey~

A young African-American man is watching the tv has he watches the Silver Guardians on the television. He then turns off the tv.

"I have to go back." The young man said to himself has he thrown the remote on the couch.

~A week later~

~Bio-Lab Headquarters~

Wesley Collins is in his office has young man in a suit walks up to him. The young man wore a black business suit he has a briefcase in hand.

"Hello Wesley, I see last week that crazy religious cult almost blew you guys to bits glad you guys made out ok." Victor said.

"Hey Victor, I am doing well and yeah the guardians and I made it out in one piece." Wes said has he got up off his chair and shook Victor's hand.

"I would like to congratulate you on rebuilding the Nick of Time odd jobs clock tower." Victor said. "Giving those young kids some odd jobs that's wonderful." He continued.

Wes smiled at his kind words. "Well thank you Vic my wife, our friends and I use to work there so I am giving back to the city."

"That's good, Wes listen I would really like talk to you on becoming your business partner and help here at Bio-Lab." Victor said has a sinister smile crept across his face.

Wes chuckled at the comment. "Hummm listen Victor." Wes said.

Jen walks in the office, has he looks at both men.

"Hey Wes honey, I need to talk to you." Jen said has she waved at Victor. "Hello victor." She greeted.

"Ok honey." Wes said.

"Hello Jennifer." Victor said has he nodded his head.

Wes then turned his attention to Victor.

"Listen victor can we talk about this another time, my wife and I need to speak." Wes said.

"Listen Wesley this can't wait I need an answer now." Victor said.

"Listen go over my schedule with my secretary amy and she'll set something up ok." Wes said.

"Alright Wesley oh and I'll bring my fiancée." Victor said has he shook Wes's hand.

"I'll be seeing you and her see you later." Wes said.

Victor walked toward the door has he nodded his head in Jen's direction.

"Nice seeing you again Jennifer." Victor said.

"Like wise." Jen said walking toward Wes and brush passing through Victor.

Victor closed the door behind him. He smiled has walked out of Bio-Lab Headquarters.

Wes walked up to his wife and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't like that guy Victor whatever his last name is." Jen said angrily.

Wes looked at his wife with a smirk on his face. He knew Jen didn't like victor and she didn't know why Wes wanted to do business with him. Jen didn't trust him.

"Listen Jen I know you don't like Victor and I don't like him either." Wes said seriously.

Jen looked at Wes with puzzled look on her face.

"Then why are doing business with him?" Jen asked.

"You know Jen some people do business with others and don't like them." Wes said." I just want to hear him out and if I like what I hear then he'll be my new business partner." He continued.

Jen just shook her head at what Wes just said.

"I don't like this." Jen said simply.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Wes asked her wanting drop the subject all together.

"Nothing I completely forgot." Jen said.

~Meanwhile~

Bernard-Michael Hicks walked over to his partner, for the last couple of months Stephanie Madison. She had been thinking about this whole Cult deal. She wanted to know everything about them and why they were doing what they doing.

"You ok Steph?" Bernard asked seriously.

"Yeah it just this whole thing with the cult it's like stressing me out." Stephanie said sadly.

"I know this whole thing is crazy, it seems like the get crazier and crazier." Bernard said putting an arm on her shoulder.

Stephanie looked up and smiled at Bernard. He had been helping her with her getting into Religion and reading the Bible. Bernard had been a soothing presence and she felt safe around him.

"Thanks Bernard." Stephanie said.

"No problem." Bernard said.

"So have you talked to Christian lately?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah I talked to him today; I seriously miss him he's my best friend." Stephanie said.

Bernard smirked at Stephanie. "You did go visit him last month and you've known him a long time has have I."

"Yeah." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie you could be what Christian needs if he ever comes back." Bernard said to himself.

~Meanwhile~

~Washington DC, ISA Headquarters~

A beautiful brown haired woman wearing street clothes stood in front of General Jones. General Jones is the head of the ISA.

"You wanted to see me General?" The young woman asked.

"Yes I did, listen I am assigning you to go to Silver Hills and check out this cult." The General said.

"Alright." Jeannie said.

"Good you will be going to Silver Hills in two days." The General said.

"Ok sir." Jeannie said.

The General hands Jeannie a folder. Jeannie opens the folder and sees a photo of a young man in a suit.

"I know this guy." Jeannie said.

"I know you know him, Lockhart, I know he's your Ex Husband, we have reason to believe he's the leader of the cult." General Jones replied.

"I don't believe it."

"I am sorry about this Jeannie but."

"I know sir a job is a job."

You must watch him closely." The General said.

"Yes sir." Jeannie said.

~The Next Day~

The Silver Guardians arrive at the storage depot. They get a call and they arrive at the building. They all get out of their SUV's and point their weapons at the cult member. The member is wearing everything black.

"We are the Silver Guardians your under arrest." Wes yelled.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!" Bernard yelled.

The cult member wickedly smiles at them then he transforms into a mutant.

"What the heck!" Bernard yelled.

"He's a." Stephanie said.

"Mutant." Jen exclaims.

"It won't be long it until the cult owns this city." The mutant said.

"I don't think so, stand down Guardians the four of us handle this." Wes yelled.

The silver guardians put down their weapons.

"You ready guys?" Wes asked.

"Ready!" Bernard, Stephanie and Jen yelled.

"Time For Time Force!" Bernard, Wes, Jen and Stephanie yelled in unison has they pressed the three buttons on their Chrono Morphers has they morphed into Time Force Rangers.

"Time Force Red!" Bernard yelled.

"Time Force Black!" Wes yelled.

"Time Force Sky Blue!" Jen yelled.

"Time Force Pink!" Stephanie yelled.

Time Force Black takes out his Chrono Blade and runs toward the mutant and slashes him. Time Force Sky Blue takes out her Chrono blaster and shoots the mutant. The Mutant retaliates has he shoots both the Time Force Black and Sky Blue Rangers with his laser eyes.

"Who's next?" The mutant said.

"These damn mutants." Time Force Pink said has she takes out her V-5 blaster.

Time Force Red takes out his V-1 blaster. The two point their weapons at mutant and blast him but he reflects the blast at the two rangers knocking them down.

"Come on rangers you can do better than that." The mutant said.

The rangers stand to their feet. The mutant is then shot from behind.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!" The mutant screamed has he then looks around to see who shot him.

The rangers and the Silver Guardians look on.

"Who did that show yourself you coward!" The mutant yelled.

The rangers then look on to find the Quantum Ranger on top of a crate taping his Quantum Defender on his wrist then pointing it in the mutant's direction.

"I don't believe it." Time Force Pink said.

"Christian." Time Force Red said.

"Did you know about this Wes?" Time Force Sky Blue asked.

"No I didn't." Time Force Black answered.

"You're going down mutant." The Quantum Ranger said.

To be continued. Peace God Bless Everyone


	3. Quantum Ranger Returns

The Quantum Ranger pointed his Quantum Defender at the cult member.

"Are you going to give up or do I have blast you with my Quantum Defender?" The Quantum Rangers asked in a serious tone.

The mutant just looked at him and ran toward him. The Quantum Ranger fires his Quantum Defender and shoots the mutant has he falls to the ground. The mutant then transforms back into a human. The rangers then run toward the unconscious cult member.

"Power Down!" The Quantum Ranger yelled.

"Power Down!" The four other rangers yell in unison.

Bernard walks up to Christian and the two hug. "Welcome back bro."

"It's good to be back Bee." Christian said has the two break apart from the hug.

Stephanie runs up to Christian and gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"How come you didn't tell us you were coming back?" Stephanie asked happily.

Christian smiled at the group he was happy to be back with his old friends.

"I just wanted to keep it a surprise." Christian truthfully answered.

Wes extended his hand toward Christian and the two shook hands.

"Glad your back." Wes said.

"Thanks." Christian said.

"So are you back for good?" Jen asked.

"Yeah hopefully." Christian said.

"So what's next?" Bernard asked.

"We try and take down this cult." Christian answered.

"Ok let's pack it up and move out!" Wes commanded has the Silver Guardians went in their SUV's.

**~Awhile Later~**

Christian Hall walked up to an apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The girl asked

"It's Christian!" Christian yelled

The person who opens the door is none other than Carmen Lockhart the Love of his life. Carmen's eyes are open has she looks at Christian. Christian is standing there smiling with a smirk on his face.

"So how you been?" Christian asked.

"I..I…I've um been good you?" Carmen said.

"Doing pretty good." Christian looked at her stomach and noticed something.

"Um is it me or have you been eating a lot." Christian said jokingly.

"Always the jokester huh Chris, has you can see I am pregnant." Carmen said.

"Wow congrats." Christian said.

"Thank u you um come in." Carmen said has Christian followed her into the apartment shutting the door behind him.

"So you and Scott must me happy." Christian said.

Carmen raised her brow and looked at Christian in a weird way. "Um Chris, Scott and I are just friends I told you that."

"Oh so where's the father to be?" Christian asked.

"Oh he should be on his way." Carmen said.

Christian then looks at a picture of Carmen hugging a familiar face. The young man in the picture is African-American and he's wearing white shirt and blue jeans.

"Wait a minute Aiden is the father!" Christian yelled standing up.

"Yes he is." Carmen said happily.

"But how I thought he was in Love with Keyron's ex-girlfriend Brittney." Christian said.

"He was but then you left we fell in love." Carmen said holding her stomach.

"Isn't he the enemy isn't he the guy that helped his adoptive father and phoenix try to destroy us and the Wild Force Rangers last may." Christian said.

"He was brainwashed and besides Jason Shaw is Aiden's real father." Carmen said.

"Are you serious?" Christian asked.

"Yes when Jason was released from Jail the first time he told him that he was actually his real father and not his adoptive one." Carmen said.

"But why keep it a secret?" Christian asked.

"I don't know but Jason is his real father but you shouldn't be worried because he is in Jail and I love his Son." Carmen said.

"Well whatever makes you sleep at night." Christian said sarcastically.

Christian walked to the door."I didn't come here and fight I just wanted to see how you were."

"You come back after seven months, I've moved on." Carmen said.

Christian looked at the picture on the table. "I could see that." Christian said has he opened the door and walked out.

"Christian I still….." Carmen said but didn't finish her sentence.

**~Meanwhile, Location Unknown~**

The fallen cult member is bowing down to a man in a suit.

"I am sorry I have failed you Victor." The member said.

"My father will not tolerate this you fail me again it's over for you, got that!" Victor warned him.

"Yes Victor." The young man said.

Victor then walks over to his desk and look at a picture of he and his father. "Father you will be back and the rangers will pay.

**~Meanwhile in Junction City 2027~**

Bianca Cruz is chasing a mysterious figure through an old subway station. The mysterious figure has a device in hand.

"SPD Freeze you're under arrest!" Bianca yelled.

They come to a dead end has they both stop.

"Vicon you're under arrest for disturbing the peace how do you plead?" Bianca asked.

"Guilty!" He yelled has he presses the device and jumps into the portal.

"Oh no." Bianca said has she looks on to see the portal still open.

Bianca then jumps into the Portal and the portal then disappears.

**~Awhile in Silver Hills, Hotel 2007~**

Christian Hall is lying down on his bed. He stares at the sealing has he hears a knock on the door. He quickly gets up from his bed and walks to the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled

"It's me." The voice said.

Christian answered the door and Stephanie smiled at him.

"Hey Chris." Stephanie said politely.

"Hey steph come in." Christian said has Stephanie walks in and closes the door.

"So did you go see Carmen?" Stephanie asked seriously.

"Wait how'd you know?" Christian asked shocked.

"Chris I have known you since high school duh." Stephanie said hitting Christian in the arm playfully.

"I saw her and she looks happy to him." Christian said.

"Are you happy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I am." Christian said with a smile.

"Good, um so Christian how long are you going to stay in this hotel?" Stephanie asked.

"Until I find an apartment you know they are not cheap." Christian assured her.

"Well I have plenty of room in my apartment it's more like a loft, any way what I am trying to ask you is that would like to live with me?" Stephanie asked.

"Um don't you live in the same apartment building has Carmen, and you live like next door to her." Christian asked.

"Yeah so she won't even care I don't think." Stephanie said.

"Um come on Steph I couldn't intrude." Christian said.

"You're not come on Christian and besides I need the company." Stephanie said.

"Ok ok ok Steph I'll move in." Christian said.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	4. Unexpected Surprises

**~Shaw &amp; Lockhart Residence~**

Aiden Shaw put his hand on Carmen's stomach and felt the baby kick. Carmen looked on with happiness.

"Oh God Carmen I have to be the luckiest guy in the world." Aiden said.

"Why is that?" Carmen asked with a smile.

"It's because I have a wonderful girlfriend who God willing will hopefully be my wife, and a beautiful child on the way." Aiden said with a smile has he leaned in and kissed Carmen on the lips.

**~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Headquarters~**

Christian Hall and Bernard Hicks are standing by their SUV chatting.

"So bro how did Carmen take the news, of you moving in with Stephanie?" Bernard asked.

"Actually she doesn't know." Christian said.

"Are you Stephanie just friends?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah we we've known each other since High School man." Christian said.

"Well you know they always start out has friends, then best friends and then lovers." Bernard said.

"Yeah I know." Christian said.

"Speaking of Steph where she is anyway?" Bernard asked

"She's working out." Christian said.

"Let's go for a ride bro." Bernard said has he goes in his SUV.

"Alright." Christian said has he goes on the passenger side of SUV has the Bernard drives off.

**~Meanwhile at the Tomorrow Research Building ~**

Camille Hicks and Katherine Williams are going over paper work.

"So Katherine you have to be excited you're marrying Scott." Camille said.

'Yeah and I am really nervous the wedding is only three days away." Katherine said with a smile.

"Speaking of Scott where is he?" Camille asked.

"Right now he's at the Church." Katherine said with a smile.

"I guess he's talking to the Chaplin about the wedding." Camille said.

**~St John's Church~**

"Scott I have known you and your family since you was a little kid, you have grown into respectful young man." Father Jensen said.

"Thank you father Jensen." Scott said has he nodded his head. "So will everything be ready for the wedding?" He continued.

"Yes everything will be ready for the wedding." Father Jensen said.

"Good." Scott said.

**~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Headquarters~**

Wesley Collins and Jen Collins along with Victor are sitting in the conference room.

"So are you sure you want to do this Wes?" Jen asked.

"I haven't made a decision yet." Wes said.

"I wouldn't trust him Wes?" Victor said.

An African-American male walks in the room. The African American is wearing a suit.

"Glad you could make it General Jones." Wes said has he stands up and shakes the general's hand.

"Thank you Wesley."

"This is Victor Shaw." Wes said.

Victor then cracked a wicked cocky smile at the General.

"We've met before." General Jones said.

Wes and Jen could feel the tension between the General and Victor.

"Nice meeting you by the way." Jen said has the General both nods his head.

The four then sit down.

"So Wesley the president and I propose that the Silver Guardians become a governmental task force." General Jones said has he gives Wes a folder with papers inside.

Wes gives Jen some papers has the two read it over.

"I don't know General." Wes said.

"Wes don't trust him." Victor said.

The General gives a dirty look at Victor. "I don't think anyone was talking to you."

"I am just stating my opinion."Victor said.

The General chuckled a little bit has he looked at Victor. "Well keep your opinions to yourself."

"Let's stop the argument gentlemen." Jen said.

Wes and Jen continued to look at the paper work.

"I am sorry General but I am going to have to decline." Wes said has he put the papers down.

"Why Wes?" The General asked.

"Because I don't know if I could trust you guys after what happen with Brittney Montez." Wes said.

"Look Wesley the government made the call we thought what we did was right, we thought that punk Jason Shaw had changed his ways but we were wrong." The General said which caused Victor to snicker.

"I thought it was right too but obviously I knew deep down it was wrong." Wes said. "General I am in control of Bio-Lab and the Silver Guardians and I want to one day pass it on to my son Logan and my daughter Rachel." He continued has he looked at Jen who smiled at him.

The general stood obviously angry with this whole situation. He didn't even bother to shake Wes's hand. He gave a look towards Victor who was smiling at him.

"You're making a mistake Wes." The General said plainly while looking at him.

"I don't think I am." Wes said

The General walked out of the room. Wes walked up to Victor.

"I would like you to my business partner. Wes said.

"Thank you Wes you won't regret this." Victor said.

"Let's hope that I don't, I'll have the paper work and everything done in the morning." Wes said has the two shook hands.

Victor then shakes Jen's hand has he walks out of the room with a sinister smile on his face.

Jen looked at Wes with a smile.

"Wes I have been thinking about helping rebuild the old clock tower." Jen said.

"I think that's a good idea." Wes said he looked at his beautiful wife.

Wes then grabbed Jen by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. The two the broke from the kiss and gave each other a engaging look.

"I love you Wes." Jen said with a smile.

"I Love you too." Wes said.

**~Meanwhile~**

The Yellow SPD Ranger is fighting Vicon in the streets of Silver Hills. Vicon shoots her with his eye blasts has she falls to the ground. A Silver Guardian SUV pulls up to the battle. The two silver guardians watch on.

"Oh my God it's Bianca." Bernard said in shock has he got out of his SUV.

Christian also got out of the SUV has well has Vicon looks at the two has he smiled wickedly at them.

"We are the Silver Guardians and you're under arrest!" Bernard said has he raised his Silver Guardians blaster at Vicon.

"Surrender now or we will be force to shoot." Christian said.

The yellow spd ranger looks at Bernard.

Vicon walks toward them as Bernard and Christian shoots Vicon with their blasters. Yellow SPD Ranger runs toward Vicon and slashes him in the back with her delta striker. Vicon falls to ground. The yellow spd ranger walks toward the silver guardians and pulls out her badge in Vicon's direction.

"How do you plead?" SPD Yellow asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Vicon said while grabbing his chest.

"You're guilty." SPD Yellow said has her badge read guilty.

Vicon is now transported inside a containment card. SPD Yellow walks over to it and picks it up has walks toward the two silver guardians.

"Power Down!" "SPD Yellow said.

"Bianca what are you doing here?" Bernard asked.

"I chased this creep through a time portal and ended up here." Bianca said has walked up and hugged Bernard.

"Good to see you again Bianca." Christian said.

Bianca looked at Christian. "Nice to see you too Christian."

Bernard looked into Bianca's eye's has she looked into his. "Bernard I thought that I would never see you again.

"Funny how thing's turn out." Bernard said.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Bianca asked.

"For the past two months we have battling this mysterious cult." Bernard said.

Bianca's morpher badge beeped as she answered it. "This is Bianca go ahead."

"Bianca where are you?" Commander Kruger asked.

"I am in Silver Hills in the year 2007; I chased and captured Vicon here." Bianca answered.

"Listen Cruz a new villain has surfaced we need you here." Commander Kruger said

"Commander I want to help the Silver Guardian against this mysterious cult." Bianca said.

"No SPD needs you!" Commander Kruger said.

Bianca looked at Bernard. "The Silver Guardians need me more, Allen can take my place until the cult is finished."

The commander sighed. "Be careful Bianca"

"Well do Commander Bianca out." Bianca said has she closed her Badge.

Christian spoke in Bernard's ear. "I wonder where she's staying tonight." He said has he gave Bernard a playful hit on the shoulder.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	5. Another Day and Another Problem

~ Millennium City, Old Warehouse, Thursday, November 1st, 3006~

Several Time Force Officers pointed they're weapons at an a banded warehouse. A car parks in front of the warehouse has a woman steps out. The young lady is wearing a white time force uniform, she has blond hair. The woman is none other than Danielle Drake the Time Force lieutenant and wife of Time Force Captain Alex Drake. She walks over to another Time Force officer Katie Walker.

"Katie where's is he?" Danielle asked.

"He's in there with Metalex" Katie said.

Danielle got out her time blaster and pointed it towards the old warehouse.

~Meanwhile~

The Gold Time Force Ranger and Metalex were circling around each other. Time Force Gold had his Time Saber in hand and Metalex had out his sword.

"Why don't you just give it up now metalex!" Time Force Gold said.

"Ransik, Cybrex, Cybertor and Frax were all captured by Time Force and I will not have that same fate Haaaaaaaaaa!" Metalex yelled has he run toward Time Force Gold and the two clash with their Sabers.

"You use to be Time Force, Lex what happened to you?" Time Force Gold replied.

"Do not call me by that name again!"

Time Force Gold and Metalex are engaging in sword battle has Time Force Gold gets the upper hand has he kicks the sword out of his hand has slashes Metalex on the chest several time has he then kicks in the chest and Metalex goes flying through the wall and he lands outside. The Time Force Officers run toward Metalex and put him in unbreakable shackles. Time Force Gold walks out of the ware house.

"Yessss he did it thank God!" Danielle yelled in excitement.

"Power Down!" Time Force Gold said ha he unmorphed.

Danielle ran up to Alex and hugged her husband has she kissed him on the lips.

~Meanwhile in Silver Hills, Hall and Madison Residence~

Christian and Stephanie walks to their apartment. Carmen has her door cracked open has she watches the two. Carmen stands there and makes a face has Stephanie see's her out of the corner of her eye. She then turns her attention back to Christian.

"That movie was really good Christian." Stephanie said.

"I agree it had it all, action, drama." Christian has he put his key in the door.

The two hear noises coming from Carmen and Aiden's loft has their door is cracked open.

"What's that?" Christian asked has he walked toward the door.

Christian peaks and see's Carmen on her knees holding her stomach.

"Oh my God Carmen!" Christian yelled has he barges in the room has he rushes to Carmen.

Stephanie walks into the room.

"What happen is it the baby?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know." Christian said.

"Oh my God this hurts ahhhhh oh it hurts." Carmen yelled in pain has Christian helps her on the couch.

"You ok Carmen what happen and where's Aiden?" Christian asked.

"He…..ahhhhhhh had a meeting to go to, ah these cramps." Carmen said while holding her stomach.

"I am calling Dr. Norris." Christian said has he walked over and grabbed the phone and dialed the doctor's Number.

~Meanwhile~

Wesley Collins and his Wife Jen Collins are have a romantic dinner at an Italian Restaurant.

"It's about time we got out of the house." Jen said has he taken another sip of her champagne.

"We deserved to get out tonight and celebrate our new partnership with Victor, I think he could help Bio-Lab." Wes said,

"I don't really trust him Wes." Jen said.

"Oh come on don't start with that again Jen, Victor is a good friend and I believe he will help Bio-Lab." Wes said.

A woman with blonde hair and wearing a black dress is walking towards the couple.

"Wesley Collins!" The young woman said has looked at Wes with a smile.

"Oh my God Cassie Beckett how are?" Wes said has he stood and hugged Cassie.

Jen looked at the scene in front of has shocking and who was this woman.

"I am doing fine Wes, you look great." Cassie said has the two breaks away from the hug.

"Thank you Wesley so how have you been? Cassie asked with a smile.

"I've been great." Wes said has he then turned to his wife whose eye's a barrowing a hole through Cassie. "Oh cassie this is my wife Jen. He continued introducing the two.

Cassie shook Jen's hand who is still sitting down.

"It's nice meeting you." Cassie said.

"Like wise." Jen said.

"Ah Wes I hope to see you around and it was good seeing you again." Cassie said.

"Nice seeing you again Cassie." Wes said has Cassie left the restaurant.

Wes sat back down has Jen looked at him with a smile on her face.

"So honey who was that?" Jen asked with a sudden intrigued.

"Um that was my ex-girlfriend from prep school." Wes said.

"How come you never mentioned her?" Jen asked has the waiter came over at their table.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes we are." Wes said

~Meanwhile at Bernard's Apartment~

Bernard Hicks is finishing up reading the bible on his bed has Bianca walks in and sits on his Bed.

"So Bernard what are doing?" Bianca asked has Bernard kissed his Bible the put on top of his draw.

"I just got done reading the bible." Bernard said has he lays down on his bed and Z cuddles next to him.

"Bianca what are doing?" Bernard asked.

"I am lying next to you what's it look I am doing." Bianca said.

Bernard smiled and leaded up and starting tickling Bianca. They laughed has the stop and look each other's eyes. They kiss has Bernard breaks away quickly from the kiss.

"What happened Bernard why did you stop?" Bianca asked.

"This doesn't feel right." Bernard said.

"Yes it does." Bianca said.

Listen Bianca you can take my room and I'll go sleep in the living room." Bernard said.

Bernard is about to walk away when Bianca gazes up at him.

"You know you want me just as bad as I want you."

"Your right."

The two kiss full on the mouth. The two begin to make love.

~Meanwhile~

"Well everything seems alright Miss Lockhart." Dr. Norris said.

"Oh thank God." Carmen said in relief.

"Have you been sexual active at all Carmen?" Dr Norris asked.

"Um yes Aiden and I had sex two hours ago why could I have gone in premature labor? Carmen asked.

"In rare cases but you're not in labor." Dr. Norris said.

"Oh Thank God." Carmen said.

"Has anything stressed you lately to have caused you have these cramps?" Dr Norris asked.

Carmen remembers what happen several days ago.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**So where are you staying at?" Carmen asked.**_

"_**It's funny you asked I am staying right across the hall from you I am living with Stephanie, she asked me to live with her." Christian said has Carmen made a face.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Um no not really doctor I wasn't doing anything. Carmen said.

"Ok Carmen I want you to stay off your feet and get rest." Dr. Norris said.

"Thank you so much." Carmen said has the Doctor grabs his stuff and leaves.

~Meanwhile outside Carmen's apartment~

"Dr. Norris is Carmen and the baby going to be fine?" Christian asked.

"Yes they are both fine." Dr. Norris said.

"Oh thank God." Christian said.

"I do believe that her problem is stress related, so just keep an eye on her." Dr. Norris said.

"Listen I'll walk you down." Christian said.

"Ok I'll check on Carmen and thank you doctor." Stephanie said has she walked into Carmen's loft.

Carmen is lying on the couch has Stephanie walks toward her.

"Oh thanks so much for being here Steph I was really worried." Carmen said has she grabbed her stomach.

"I am sure you were but not because of the baby I don't think." Stephanie said.

Carmen raised her brow perplexed by the question.

"Excuse me." Carmen said.

"Yes you were worried but not about losing the baby but losing Christian." Stephanie said.

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked.

"The aches, the pain and the cramps you know the whole drama." Stephanie said.

"What drama oh wait a minute you think I was faking it?" Carmen asked.

"I think you are using you're using your unborn child to lure Christian back into your life." Stephanie said.

"That is crazy." Carmen said.

"Maybe so but you know I am telling the truth." Stephanie said.

Carmen got up holding her stomach and went to the sink and got a glass of water.

"You have a lot of nerve Stephanie I am supposed to be resting; you want me to lose this baby?" Carmen asked has she took a sip of water.

"How could you say something like that Carmen I don't want you to lose your child but you have stop this." Stephanie said.

"Stop what?" Carmen asked now getting a little upset.

"Doing everything you could to hang on to Christian, you have stop and let him move on." Stephanie said.

"What with you Hahaha." Carmen said.

"He's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt." Stephanie said raising her voice a little bit.

"What by me?" Carmen said with a cocky voice has she put her hands on her hips.

"By anyone but especially you, you hurt him enough." Stephanie said.

"I don't want to hurt Christian." Carmen said.

I know it drives you nuts that Christian and I are friends and we have fun together." Stephanie said.

"Just admit you want to be more than friends with him." Carmen said.

"That's none of your business." Stephanie said.

Christian walks into the loft. "So Carmen you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine thank you for being here for me." Carmen said.

"Stephanie and I are about to leave would you like anything before we leave." Christian asked.

"Um yes could you get me a blanket from out my room." Carmen asked.

"Yeah sure." Christian said has he walks into her room.

Stephanie shakes her head at Carmen.

"Unbelievable." Stephanie said to herself.

Christian walks up to Carmen and hands her the blanket. "There you go."

"Thank you so much." Carmen said.

"No problem." Christian said with a smile has he walked out of the room.

Carmen looked at Stephanie's Chrono Morpher and shook her head. It was the morpher that Carmen had for three and a half years. Jen appointed Carmen has the new Time Force Pink Ranger because Jen was Pregnant with Logan and Rachel at the time. Carmen is now pregnant and had to give up her Chrono Morpher to Stephanie.

"If you have any decadency you'll stay out of my life and Christian's." Stephanie said has she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Carmen just stood there with her hands on her hips.

~Meanwhile~

Three people are in a old warehouse.

"So he finally gets out tomorrow." A young man said.

Plan one is complete so what's next Brother? The young woman asked.

"We wait till father returns ok." The second you man said.

"Ok." The young man and the young woman said.

To be continued.


End file.
